The dead son returns
by Snake D'Morte
Summary: Long time ago Rossi lost his son or did he?
1. Prolouge

I do not own Criminal minds, ABC do.

This is something I notice when I watch the seventh season. And I got this idea.

I have change a few things what I have change I will not tell you will notice it.

I am aware that my English can be bad, help me instead of just telling me that. Thanks.

Prologue

_Las Vegas's General Hospital 1981._

"Okay Mrs Rossi just one more push and your little wonder is here," the doctor said smiling at the red faced woman that was in the last stages of labour.

And one last push and the child was born screaming.

"It is a boy," the nurse said "You have a son."

The couple now parents smiled at the still screaming little child, he had a tuft of brown hair.

"He has your lungs Dave," the Woman said

"Ha-ha yeah I would say so," The man Dave said and bended down and kissed his tired wife.

The nurse walk off with the child to have him weighed, measured and a bath.

Unknown to Dave and his wife another woman was also in the end of her labour.

"Okay one last push and the little one will be here," the Doctor said smiling at the woman.

And just like the other child a push more and it was born, the different this child did not make a sound at all, but just when everyone in the room started to get worried the little one started to cry.

"He is beautiful," the woman said and looked up at her fiancé who agreed.

"I will just clean him up and then you can say hello Miss Cooper," the Nurse said and took the baby out to get him clean up.

The two couple of new Parents didn't know it just yet but one of them would soon get the divested message that their child would not grow up with them. Sudden infant death syndrome can be cruel to parents.

Miss Cooper's fiancé Will was walking to the infant room to look at his son, he had a son! He would teach his boy everything he could.

He walked over to the cot where his little boy was sleeping, he bend down and picked him up and it was something wrong.

When he looked closer he saw that the boy had a weird colour and he didn't breathe at all. His son was dead!

Will know that if his fiancé found out that their child had died she would kill herself, he had to fix this but how?

He turn to look at the cot beside his son's cot, that boy was alive and he needed an alive boy, so without even thinking that he doomed another family to grieve the child, Will switched the two boys.

It was not until that evening the dead child was found.

A knock on the door to Mr and Mrs Rossi was the first sign of something had happened the next was the not smiling doctor that told them that sadly their son had died earlier that day from Sudden Infant Death Syndrome.

They buried him and moved on with their lives, Dave and his wife lasted for a time, but he buried himself in work and she didn't see him that often. In the end they separated but still as friends.

Will and his fiancé married and raised their son, he was a very smart young boy.

It would be nearly three decades before Father and Son would meet again.

A/N: Okay can you guess who is who here? If you can a cookie for you, and the rest you will find out soon.


	2. Chapter 1

A small warning this will have a bit of blood.

I change a few things.

1

Present day.

David Rossi was thinking of something his ex-wife Carolyn had said to him before she died that their son James David was still alive, but he had died the same day he was born, or had he?

"Dave? You still with us?" Hotch asked

"Yeah sure," Rossi said "What were you saying?"

Hotch laughed a bit.

"I said that we are done and it's time we all went home," he respited what he had said before.

And so the team left the BAU, Morgan was going home to call his sister Sarah as it was her birthday.

JJ just wanted to get home so that she could spend some time with her son Henry.

Hotch felt the same way as JJ, he had not seen Jack for three day and he hope he and Jack could spend the evening watching movies and eating junk food. God he missed his son.

Garcia and Kevin was going on a date so she nearly ran off to find him.

Emily was the only one that was to stay as her mother was to fetch her for a dinner.

Rossi just longed for his favourite chair at home and a glass of the best wine in the house and to watch his secret pleaser Big Bang theory, he had all the DVDs.

Reid was nearly dancing a jig as he was going to the bookstore where a special book was waiting for him. He had tried to find this book for so long and finally it had come.

Reid was walking down the street from the bookstore when something poked him in the back and an arm wrapped around and dragged him into an empty ally.

Reid managed to turn around and there stood four men one had a gun the others had other things.

"Oh look what I found friends," the one with the gun said "Let's have some fun."

And with that he shot Spencer in the leg first the left then the right twice. As soon as he had hit the ground the other men jumped him.

Spencer could hear the sound of his arms breaking and the pain that follow was nearly as horrible as when Tobias was tortured him. He felt someone stomping on his left hand and he could hear the fingers break.

He felt a knife against his cheek and soon felt like a fire had been set on his face.

He screamed but was soon gagged.

He felt someone kicking him in his stomach and chest area and felt suddenly it was very painful to breathe.

One of the men a black haired greasy man smiled and grabbed Spencer by his collar of his shirt and with when he was right up at eye level with the man, the man brought his fist right in to Spencer's eyes, and then again this time right on his nose to started to bleed.

Spencer had barely landed on the ground when someone of the four men started to hit his right leg right on the shot wounds, Spencer could hear how the bones was getting crushed and that made Spencer scream and nearly blackout from the pain.

The four men laughed at Spencer were he lied on the dirty ally ground crying.

The last thing Spencer heard made his blood run cold.

The gun man laughed and put his big boot on Spencer's right leg right over the wound from the gun and the man stomped down on the leg.

"Let's burn him," the gun man said and started to pour gasoline over Spencer, and just as they left the man with the knife throw a lit matches on the ground.

So there he lied, bloody and wet by gasoline and could just watched as the fire ran towards him.

Spencer fight and somehow he manage to roll away from the fire and into a muddy pool of water.

Spencer lost the fight for his consciousness and with a scream still muffled by his gage his head fell to the ground.

Blood was pouring from his wounds, lucky for Spencer a couple saw him and had called 911.

Soon was the Ambulance there and took him to Virginia Hospital.

Aaron Hotchner had just sat down by the telly with his son Jack when the phone rang.

He took the phone and hope it would not be something that would have him leaving his house.

"Hotchner," he said

"Is this Aaron Hotchner?" the voice asked

"Yes, what is it?" Hotch asked a bit annoyed

"You stood as the contact for a Spencer Matthew Reid is that correct?" the voice asked

Hotch paused, yes it was true that he was the emergency contact for Spencer as his mother was in an institute.

"Yes I am," he said "Has something happened to him?"

"He was attacked and is now in the hospital," the voice said and then told Hotch which hospital. "It do not look good."

"I will be there," he said and ended the phone and turn to Jack. "Jack I am so sorry but Uncle Spencer are in hospital, and I need to go there, I will call Mrs Hudson and she will come over to watch you okay."

Hotch called the baby-sitter and then he run to his car to drive to the hospital, on the way he called the team.

Emily just wanted something to happen so that she could leave her mother who was going on about how she Emily should find a good husband and all that.

So she was glad when her phone rang and even more when she saw that it was Hotch that called. A new case maybe anything would be good as long as she got away from her mother.

"Prentiss," she said

Hotch told her that Spencer had been hurt and that he was at the Hospital, she just nodded and grew paler, when she ended the call she just stood up and left without saying anything to her mother.

Spencer one of the nicest persons in the world was hurt, he had been hurt.

Emily couldn't believe it. She just hoped that she would not have to bury him.

JJ was just about to start cooking the dinner for that evening when the phone rang, she took it and her world stopped.

It was Hotch and he sounded worried and what he had to say did not sound good.

Spencer her little Spence was in the hospital, he had been assaulted and was in danger of dying.

She said that she would be there as soon as she could, she turn to Will and told him that she needed to go as Spencer was hurt and needed her.

Will nodded and hugged her.

Soon was she in the car driving as fast as she dared, and she prayed that she wouldn't loss her friend and baby brother, and that Henry wouldn't loss his beloved Godfather.

Garcia was having a lovely time with Kevin, they had been at the movies and watch a comedy and now they were back at her flat having a dinner that Kevin had been cooking. Her phone called and she was just about to ignore it when she felt something was wrong and she took the phone.

"Garcia," Hotch said and then he ruin the date with telling the Spencer was at hospital after being beaten bloody and that he was not in a good way.

Garcia barely ended the call before she started to cry, Kevin rushed over and hugged her.

"Kevin I need to go to the hospital," she sobbed "Spencer is hurt really bad."

Kevin just nodded and helped her into his car and drove off.

Both prayed that Spencer would be okay.

"Bye Sis," Morgan said and ended the call to his sister.

He had just gone to the kitchen to fix some snack so that he after that could watch his favourite show "How I met your mother". When the phone rang. He groan. If this was some idiot that wanted to sell something to him he would find the idiot and slowly kill it.

He took the phone and answered and then his heart stopped for a second.

It was Hotch.

Spencer was hurt and badly.

Morgan said that he would be at the hospital in five minutes.

He didn't even bother changing clothes from his big t-shirt with a picture of himself as a toddler holding a teddy up at the camera and this baby blue sweatpants.

In the car he planned what he would do to the bastards that did this to his baby brother.

Rossi was doing what he wanted to do for weeks now, he was dressed in his jimjams watching a marathon with "Big bang theory" while drinking a glass of red wine, or he was just about to start on his first glass when the phone rang.

When he saw that it was Hotch he sigh and paused the episode he was watching.

"Hello Hotch, I do hope it is not a new case," he said with a smile, a smile that soon was gone as he heard what had happened to the youngest of the team, the young man he saw as a son to him.

"I will be there in five minutes," he said and ended the call and rushed to the car and drove as if the devil was after him.

While he drove he heard Hotch telling him that Spencer was hurt and that he was close to die. The tone that Hotch had was so worried and close to tears that David had to wipe his eyes a few times. He had not felt like this since James had died.

Spencer was fighting for his life, he was on the operation table and the doctors was trying to sew him together again and fix his broken bones.

He was giving blood but as his blood type was rather rare and with the bleeding he had it didn't look good.

Out in the waiting room sat six people all waiting for the doctor for news of their friend.

"Nice t-shirt," Emily said and nodded at Morgan's t-shirt

"My mom gave it to me when I went to college," he said. "It have been my dad's first."

None of them wanted to talk, they were too worried.

Garcia had yet to stop crying, she was sobbing quietly into Kevin's arms.

They had been waiting for nearly two hours when a doctor came out.

"Aaron Hotchner?" he asked

Hotch stood up.

"Yes that is me," he said "how is he?"

"We have managed to repair most damaged," the doctor said "but he lost a lot of blood and we have used up everything we have and we can't get any more for at least ten hours."

"What blood type do he have?" JJ asked

"He has AB-," the Doctor said "it is the rarest of all blood types."

"I have AB-," Rossi said "You can take every drop in my body if Spencer will be fine."

The doctor smile and say that they did not need every drop.

Rossi followed the Doctor to a room were a nurse helped him give blood, when he was done he was told to rest for a while as they had taken more than normal, they gave him water to drink with something that would help him with the loss of blood.

Rossi was soon asleep.

Two hours later a nurse woke him up.

"Mr Rossi," she said "the doctor what to talk to you."

Rossi nodded and was told that the Doctor would be in soon.

A thought stuck David, what if he was sick and the blood had been useless!

The Doctor come in with a clipboard.

"Hello Mr Rossi," he said "About you blood, it was all good, and Spencer is in a coma for medical healing, if you feel up to it I can show you his room."

Rossi nodded and with some help he wobble to the room where Spencer was sleeping in.

He had not seen how the young man had looked like when he come in, but how he looked now made him hate the men that did this to Spencer.

Spencer's hair had been shaved off, his head was bandaged, he even had bandage over his eyes, and his arms was in a cast and so was his left leg the right one was gone from the knee, the gown that patients wore was open and from his neck and down to the hospital underwear was wrapped up like a mummy. A ventilator helped Spencer to breathe. Tubs and wires was all over him, and monitors was beeping and buzzing.

"So he will be okay," Rossi asked looking at the young man that was sleeping.

"Yes of he survived the night he will recover," the Doctor said

Rossi return to the waiting room and told them that Spencer would be okay if he survived the night.

"We have a real fighter," the Doctor said with a smile.

"Okay I will stay with him tonight," Hotch said and held up a hand to stop everyone "And I will call if something change I promise."

And with that the rest of the team left, all hoping that Spencer would survive the night.

The End of the first Chapter

**A/N: So this is the first chapter I hope you like it, poor Spencer being attacked like that, will the team find the bastards that did this or? Will Rossi ever found out that Spencer is his son? Will Spencer survive the night? And if he do how will he react to the loss of his leg?**

**It was pointed out to me that it was weird that Rossi was the first to see Spencer and then the others, I have reason for this and it will be clear in one of the future chapters okay. **


	3. Chapter 2

There will be some blood in this chapter too you have been warn.

I have change a few things.

2

Hotch looked at the young man that was lying there in the hospital bed looking more like a mummy than anything.

Hotch looked over to where someone had placed Spencer's things and something was poking out of his bag.

Aaron suddenly remembered that Spencer had nearly jumping around like a little child earlier that day because he had found a book he had been looking for, could this be the book?

He walked over to the bag, it was a miracle that the bag had not been too damaged, he took the book out and looked at the cover.

It seemed to be a crime novel by someone called Temperance Brennan.

The title was "Deep enough for death."

"Spencer I don't know if you can hear me," he said and took the book back to the Chair he sat in "But I will read for you, because I know you like it when your mom read to you as a child, and I often read to Jack when he is scared so here goes nothing."

And so he started to read out loud the book that Spencer had got earlier that day.

And that was how the nurse found Hotch later with a book in his hand reading it out loud for the young man that was in deep sleep.

"You are a very good friend Sir," the Nurse said smiling.

"He is like son to me," Hotch said smiling at Spencer "When can he wake up?"

"The Doctor said in a few days," the Nurse said "He will most likely talk to you tomorrow about Mr Reid and his injuries."

Hotch must have fallen asleep because the next time he open his eyes the sun was up and shining throw the window. And Garcia was sitting on the other side of Spencer reading the book that Hotch had started that night.

"Garcia what it the time?" he asked with sleep in his voice.

"Around nine," she said "The rest of the team is on their way, Mrs Hudson called and she said that she can watch Jack for as long as you need it, and I have order breakfast for us Morgan will bring it."

Hotch smiled and thanked her once again.

Forty-five minutes later and the team was there all of them.

"So what can we do catch this bastards?" Morgan asked and took a bite of his bagel.

"I will be checking the CCTV," Garcia said "We will find them right?"

"Yes we will find them," Hotch said "And they will pay for what they did to Spencer."

There was a knock on the door and the Doctor looked in.

"Good morning," he said and walk over to Spencer and started checking things. "When I am done here I will be going through with you what the damage is and what we are doing to help young Spencer here."

The doctor check the last thing and turn to the team and smiled.

"Okay let me first introduce me I am Doctor Thomas," He said and shook hands with all of them.

"So Doctor how is he?" Rossi said worried Spencer was like his own kid, he was the sort of kid that Rossi hoped that James would have been.

"Yeah is he going to live?" JJ asked

"He is fine at the moment, he is healing well and he will live," the Doctor said "I for myself must say that I hope you catch this men that did this to him."

"So Doctor what is the damage?" Hotch asked, hoping it would not be too serious.

The Doctor sat down and took a deep breath.

"Young Spencer was beaten, shot, kicked, punched, stabbed and cut," He said "both his legs had bullet wounds the right one had two, the bone in both legs was broken, the worst was the right leg again, his left leg was shot and broken most likely by someone hitting it with a bat, his patella in the left knee was so damaged that we had to replace it with a new one, his tibia and fibula had break from the same bat, but it is healing well and he would not get any permanent difficulties, the right was worse, the two gun shots smashed the tibia and the fibula and then someone must have crushed the fibula and the tibia with a bat, and lastly the wounds was rubbed in the dirt, we had to amputate the leg it was beyond repair sadly, but Spencer can be fitted with a prosthesis for the lost leg. No sexual abuse which is good, we also managed to stop the internal bleeding and thanks to Mr Rossi we could also give Spencer blood back, his torso is full with bruises and shallow and deep cut, he got five of his ribs broken, and his collarbone both side have been broken, luckily he got no splinter but from the bruising it seems like they stomped on him to break this bones, his left arm is broken in a spiral way by having the arm twisted, his fingers on that arm is broken most likely by someone stepping on them, the right has a small break on the ulna and radius. He has no spinal damage so he will not be in a wheelchair, he has bruises and cuts in his face too, his nose is broken but we put it right, and lastly he has a severe concussion. But he will be okay, it will just take some time."

Garcia, Emily and JJ was all crying over what those men had done to their special little brother, Morgan, Hotch and Rossi just wanted on thing and that was to get their hands on the men and then well let's just say that accidents happens so easy now days.

It was Hotch that was the first to speak.

"Okay team," he said "Everyone but JJ heads back to work, we are going to find this men and make them pay for this. JJ you look after him."

Everyone but JJ left the room with the promise to be back for lunch.

JJ sat down beside Spencer, oh how she wish she could ran her fingers throw his hair but the hair was gone, it would of course grow back but still it hurt to see her Spence like that.

She soon found the book with the mark where Garcia had stopped reading and started to read the book to him.

The team was working hard to find the men that had assaulted Spencer.

They had just started to look when Garcia come stalking in and she looked beyond furious.

"The bastards was going to burn him!" she growled

"What how do you know?" Hotch asked with a deep frown.

"Spencer was not their first," she answered "I found ten more cases and they burn them after they beat them."

"Garcia see if you can find out more about this," Hotch said "Morgan you and Rossi return to where it happened, Prentiss you and me will visit the police to see what they are doing to solve this. Okay and we will meet up at the hospital for lunch."

The agents nodded and walked off.

JJ had been sitting and reading for Spencer the whole day and the only thing that interrupted her was when the nurses come in to check on Spencer, change his bandages.

All the nurses was nice and told her that Spencer was healing well and that he would soon wake up.

The book she was reading was a good one and she could see why Spencer had wanted it.

Morgan and Rossi was looking over the crime scene and notice that nothing had change from the moment that Spencer had been attacked, more than that the ground showed that it had been a fire there around the previous 24 hours.

When they asked around they found out that it was not unusual that people got beat up and kill in the ally not just the men that had beaten Spencer had use the ally for their "fun".

When Morgan and Rossi exit the last store that was a food store for people from Asian.

"How can they just shrug and say that it had always been that way?" Morgan asked frustrated over the lack of responds from the store owners.

"They are afraid too," Rossi said but he too was frustrated over it "Look it is nearly lunch let's get to the hospital."

Hotch was nearly breathing smoke.

"What do you mean there are no reason to look into it?!" he growled "A FBI agent was assaulted yesterday on your territory, and you want to do nothing!"

The police chief just looked blankly at him.

"No not reason," he said calmly "We don't have the money for looking into things as idiots that fighting each other."

"My agent was assaulted and is now at the hospital," Hotch hissed "He was close to die from what they did to him, so now I am asking once again what are you going to do about it!"

Prentiss had to put a hand on her boss shoulder to try and calm him down.

It was fairly known in the FBI that if you hurt one of Aaron Hotchner's men you have a big death wish.

The police chief saw that now and muttered that he would send someone.

"Hotch it is close to lunch let's go back to Spencer," Emily said and then turn to the Police and with a look as if she was looking down at something really gross. "And we will find the men that did this, and I will personally write to your boss and tell him or her exactly how you run this place."

Garcia was typing way to find something that could help the team to find the men that was responsible for Spencer being in the hospital.

"Shut the front door," she yelped

There before her eyes was a blog about how the men had beaten, and not just Spencer, they seemed to have done this for years.

She had tried to find CCTV from yesterday but it was every bloody camera had been smashed before and was not working but she kept looking.

With a fast typing she called Hotch, and told him what she had found.

She then ordered them the lunch and went to fetched it on her way to the hospital.

Spencer felt like he was floating in a dark space, he liked it here.

He felt all snug and cosy and the best was that his friends was with him, he had heard Hotch read his book, and then Garcia had read and now JJ was reading for him.

And he had heard that the team was going to find the men that did this.

Spencer was comfortable at the moment, he didn't feel the pain from his wounds.

Lunch time and the team was regrouping at the hospital.

"I found something," Garcia said and told them about the blog and about how this men had been doing this for years.

"But what I can't understand is why haven't the police done anything about it?" Morgan asked

"Oh maybe because the chief down there is an idiot of all idiots," Emily growled "he told us that he had no interested in looking into it, he said that if Spencer was stupid enough to fight them then he not worth being protected."

Morgan and Rossi told them that it was a normal thing in the part of town for people to get beaten, raped and killed.

When lunch was over JJ join the team and it was Emily that stayed behind to look after Spencer.

She found that JJ had already finish the book that Spencer had got the day before.

She call for a nurse and asked if there was a library in the hospital, there was so she quickly walk there and found a Dickens book that she remembered that Spencer liked to read. That book and a few others was taken back to his room.

And with that Emily started to read the first book to Spencer.

Garcia was typing away to see if she could find out where the blogger was,

She was nearly there when the phone rang.

"Queen of all knowledge what do you wish to know?" She said

"Hello Baby girl," Morgan said on the other side. "I wonder if you could look up the name Martin Benson."

"Your wish is mine command," Garcia said "Bye love."

She typed in the name and nearly laughed, with a smile she called Hotch.

"We got them sir," she said and told him if the address to the bastards that was the men that had hurt Spencer.

"I mean how stupid can you be?" she asked Hotch "he has photos of what they did and he tells everyone where he lives and the others too."

"We are on the way now," Hotch said "Thanks."

Sadly they didn't catch them, somehow the bastards had got a warning and had taken off.

So the team decided to wait till the next day, Garcia was running check to see where the unsubs could have gone to.

The team spend an hour with Spencer talking to him about how they were doing, and that they would find the men that did this to him.

In the end everyone but Rossi left, he would spend the night with the young man.

"So kid it's just you and me," he said and looked at the still in come Spencer. "I will just go and fix some dinner okay and then we will read "Harry Potter and the goblet of fire." I will be right back."

Rossi soon return with a box of Chinese and a bottle of soda.

He eat it while he read to Spencer.

Rossi had nearly finish half the book when he fell asleep.

He didn't notice that Spencer had grown more and more pale and that something was oozing from his right leg.

Spencer was still in the dark place but it was different now something was wrong, he looked down on his legs and saw something black trying to eat his right leg.

He started to fight to get the black thing of but it was so strong.

A loud crash woke the sleeping Rossi up, Spencer was trashing in his bed the loud crash had been the thing that held up his leg, he had somehow managed to make it fall.

Sweat was pouring down his face, the bandages was coming loose and blood was seeping throw the white linen.

Rossi hit the button that call he nurses.

And soon was the room filled with nurses and the doctor.

"We have to get him in to the operating room, his leg wound has start to bleeding and he seems to have a seizure ," the Doctor told Rossi as the run to the operation room.

"We will try to save him."

With that was Rossi left all alone just staring at the doors that Spencer just had been rushed throw.

He grabbed his phone and started call the others, who all promise to be there as soon as they could.

End of Second Chapter.

**A/N: Well the second chapter is over and with a cliff-hangers too, Will he survive the operation? When will Rossi learn the truth?**

**Soon I promise.**


	4. Chapter 3

3

Spencer could only watch as the black blob started slowly eat his right leg way. He tried so hard to get it away from his leg but the more he tried the more pain started to explode in his body.

The doctors that was trying to save Spencer's live was working till the sweat was nearly drowning them, and they were nearly done with getting the infection to back down when the beep that was Spencer's heart stopped.

Spencer felt like he was free, he saw the light, he felt no pain and he could just barely see that someone was standing and waiting for him.

And suddenly the pain that had been gone hit him with full power again.

In the waiting room sat the team worried about Spencer.

The doctor come out his scrubs was covered in blood.

"How is he?" Asked Rossi

"We lost him for a minute or two but he is back and his heart is pounding as it should," The doctor answered.

"The infection is it gone now?" JJ asked "Will he have any lasting damage from it?"

"No thankfully the infection was not as severe as we first thought, we believe now that the seizure can have been a reaction to the medicine he was taking." The Doctor said "We have now change medication and he should be fine."

The team let out the breath that they were all holding in relief.

"So he will be fine now?" Hotch asked

"As it looks now yes he will be fine," the doctor said "and I think that if nothing else happened we will have him waking up in the next few days."

Hotch thanks the doctor and the team return to Spencer's room.

Spencer was once again sleeping peacefully. He even had a small smile on his face.

"Oh Spencer," Hotch said and sat down beside the young man's bedside "I promise that we will find the persons that did this to you."

"And they will pay," Morgan said "I swear they will pay for hurting you kid."

They rest of the team made similar promises to the sleeping young man.

In the end it was Rossi that was the one that stayed with him.

The next day at the BAU conference room Garcia was telling the team what she had learn about the men that had hurt Spencer.

"They have been doing this for years and they burn their victims after they abuse them," She said and showed the team the pictures of burn people silence screaming in pain.

JJ and Emily had tears in their eyes when they saw the burn remains of children some not even in their teens.

"I have tried to finds this bastards but they seem to have gone up in smoke," Garcia said "Nada zip nothing at all, so I will dig deeper my pretties."

And with that she was gone to dig after the information that they needed.

The rest of the team did as they had done the day before and split up to see if they could find anyone that could help them and to their help they had a list of people that Garcia had found earlier and gave them where it stood names of people that Martin Benson know.

At the hospital Rossi was reading to the sleeping Spencer, but something was nagging him and for the life of him he couldn't understand what it was that was nagging him.

Spencer was still in the dark soothing place and could hear Rossi reading to him and he felt the urge to wake up but something was still holding him in this place.

Spencer felt the pull was getting weaker and he didn't know if it was good or bad.

A week later

The doctor Thomas was looking at the young man that had been beaten so badly that they had to amputate his leg, today was the day they would wake him up.

All of his friends was there waiting.

"Okay he might be a bit confused for a while," the doctor warn them as he put the medicine that would make Spencer wake up.

A small groan escape Spencer's lips.

Spencer felt a pull and then light that hurt his eyes started to seep into his eyes, and the pain his whole body was pulsing with pain, a small groan escape his lips. Slowly he open his eyes and saw the team's faces and what he assumed to be the doctor who had been treated him.

"Welcome back Spencer," the Doctor said "how are you feeling?"

Spencer open his mouth to answer but nothing come out more than a cough, his eyes widen and he looked like he was going to have a panic attack.

"Shush here drink some water and try again," Garcia said remembering how she had felt when she had just woken up after being shot, and helped Spencer get the straw that was in the water.

Spencer took a few sips of the cold water, it felt so good going down his throat.

He smiled at her.

"Thanks Garcia," he said in a hoarse voice and smiled before wincing because it hurt to smile.

"I know it hurt," doctor Thomas said "But it will pass, I need to ask you a few things, is that okay?"

Spencer nodded and then winced again.

The doctor asked him a few questions and then made him follow a small torch to see if there was any problems with his eyes thankfully there was none.

"Well you seem to have avoided any brain damage and as soon as you are a bit better and the pain is mostly gone you can go home," the doctor said "Well I am done with you at the moment so why don't I let you talk to your family."

And with that he left the BAU team alone.

"Hey Kiddo how are you feeling?" Rossi asked "We have all been worried."

"I'm fine," Spencer said and smiled "I remembered it, so I can help."

"Later," Hotch said "We will talk about that later."

Spencer nodded and smile at his friends.

They talk for hours before everyone but Garcia went home to sleep.

Garcia had just been in the loo and when she come back in she saw Spencer sleeping peacefully in the bed, which brought a smile on her face, he looked so sweet and like a child the hair that had started to grow was just a soft feathery hair.

Then she saw the lack of leg that Spencer now had, he had yet asked how bad he had been injured and she dreaded the time when he would ask.

Garcia walk in and sat down beside Spencer just watching him sleep, he was safe now or at least she hoped he was.

Hotch was the first thing Spencer saw when he woke up the next day.

"Good morning Spencer," he said and a small smile was on his lips "How are you feeling today up to talk about that day?"

Spencer paled a bit but nodded he was ready or so he hoped.

Hotch notice the paleness.

"Okay Spencer if you feel that it is too much we will stop," he said and sat down "let's start at the beginning."

Spencer nodded and shallow the lump he had in his throat.

"I had just got the new book I had been waiting for," he said in a shaking voice "I was on my way home when someone grabbed me and put a gun to my back and I was dragged into the ally and they started to beat me…"

Hotch could only sit beside Spencer and listen to how this young man had nearly been killed.

Inside Hotch rage was well raging, he was mad as the persons that had tried to kill the baby brother of the team, he even thought of Reid as a son.

When Spencer was done with his tale he yawned and ask if it was okay for him to take a nap or if Hotch needed more from him.

"Sleep and get better Spencer," Hotch said softly "Rossi is going to come and stay with you soon."

Rossi hurried to the hospital.

He had just walk through the door when a nurse he know was looking after Spencer wave to him and walk up to him.

"Hello Mr Rossi nice to see you again," She said and smiled at him "Spencer is really lucky to have someone like you, I have seen many …. That never visit their…."

Rossi didn't hear everything that she said as it was loud in the hospital a car crash had just arrive.

He just nodded and smiled back thinking nothing of it, he arrive at the door to Spencer and walked in.

"Hello Spencer and Aaron," he said "I come bearing gifts."

He held up a few bags he gave Hotch a paper mug with coffee and a big chocolate chip cookie.

"Sorry Spencer but your doctor said it is too early for you to drink coffee but when you can I will buy you the first one," Rossi said "But Garcia saw this and told me to buy it for you."

He took one of the bigger bags and reached in and pulled out a stuffed dog an Australian Shepherd that was light red and white.

Spencer starred at the toy he was not that surprised that Garcia had bought him that breed, he had told her long ago that he would love to have a dog of that breed.

"Thanks Rossi and tell Garcia the same," he said with a thick voice

Rossi saw the tears in the young man's eyes and placed the stuffed dog beside Spencer in the bed.

Hotch had looked on and smile before he told them that he had to go as they had a few leads to follow and with that he left.

"I thought you would feel less alone if you could read but as your arms are yet healed enough for you to hold the book yourself I thought this could help a bit," Rossi said and took from another bag a pile of audiobooks and a player. "I think I got your favourites and a few new ones too. I am sure the nurses can help you with it till that you can handle it yourself."

"Thanks I have missed reading," Spencer said smiling

Rossi sat down and took Spencer's chart from his bed end, it stated what medicine that Spencer should have and that he was allergic to some medicines and the name of his parents.

It said:

_Mother: Diane Reid nee Copper_

_Father: David Rossi_.

Rossi read the parents part again, why was his name there and not Will's? He asked himself. It couldn't be just because he had given blood? Or could it?

Carolyn's word come back to him, that she thought that their son was still alive could Reid be no but what if?

He made an excuse to use the loo and rang Garcia.

"Hello you have come to the oracle of BAU what can I help you with?" Garcia answered the phone.

"Hello kitten," Rossi said "Could you check something for me? But it has to stay between you and me okay nothing to anyone not even to Hotch."

"Yeah my lips are sealed," Garcia said

And Rossi told her to run his DNA and Spencer's DNA to see if there were a match between them, he didn't say why, but Garcia just said that she would do it right away and then call back.

Rossi made his way back to Spencer who was now fast asleep again, so he sat down and picked up a book that was in one of the other bags and started to read it.

Spencer was having a weird dream,

He was five years old and heard his dad talking to a friend.

"I can handle it anymore," Will said to his friend "I feel bad about it all."

"You did it for the best," his friend said "I think you did a good deed, I mean they were abusers I am sure of it."

Then it when black and Spencer didn't really dream more after that or if he did he wouldn't remember it later.

Rossi was deep in the book that he nearly screamed when the phone rang, he looked at the display and saw that it was Garcia.

"Hello Kitten," he said and smile.

"I got the result," a very sober Garcia said "and it is a Match, Rossi you are Spencer's dad not William Reid, but how could that happened?"

Rossi was quiet on the other side of the phone, yes how could this happened and then he got it, the real Spencer Reid must have been the baby that died of sudden Infant death, but who had change the babies and why?

Did Diane know about this or was it just Will?

And how will Spencer react to him Rossi being his dad?

So many questions run around in Rossi's head.

"Thanks Garcia," he said

"What are you going to do?" She asked "are you telling him now or? Should I tell the rest of the team?"

"I will tell him when I feel he is ready for it," Rossi said "and no please we will wait a bit more before we tell the others and not before Spencer know. But this change a lot of things. Bye and thanks again."

End of the Chapter three

I can't promise that the next chapter will be soon I will try and I hope it will not take too long.

So how will Spencer get the new and how will he react to it?

Should they tell Diana that she is not Spencer's mom or?


	5. Chapter 4

4

Rossi turn to what now was his son, he had a son! A son that was alive! The first impulse was to ran inside and tell Spencer that he was Rossi's son but he stopped himself, he know that if he told Spencer now he would freak out and maybe even denied it and push Rossi away from him.

Rossi know also how much Spencer loved his mother Diana, when he thought of that he started to wonder if the woman Spencer called mother was aware of the fact that the child she had raise was not her by birth.

Spencer had awoken by the phone call and was now waiting for Rossi to return to the room.

Rossi come in walking to the room in deep thoughts so deep that he jumped when Spencer said hello to him.

"Sorry," Spencer said "Rossi could you help me with something?"

"Sure so…Spencer," Rossi said "What?"

"I haven't talked to my mom in a while she must be worried," Spencer said and notice the Rossi's eye twitched when he said mom but he ignored it.

Rossi couldn't really say no to the young boy and for the moment he was going to believe that Diane was not in on kidnapping Spencer.

Rossi called a nurse who come with a phone that had loudspeakers on it, Rossi put the number in for Diane's institution and left the room he couldn't stay and listen to his son talking to the woman that may have kidnapped him as a baby. He told the nurse outside to fetch him when the call was over.

Rossi strolled down to the café that was on the bottom floor and took a cup of coffee and waited for the nurse to fetch him, just short of an hour later his phone rang and it was Hotch.

"We got them Dave," He said "We got the bastards that did this to Spencer, they were just about to kill someone when we got them."

"That is great," Rossi said "I will tell Spencer that when I get back to him, he is talking to his mother right now so I thought I would give him some privacy."

Rossi was close to tell Hotch about the test and the truth about Spencer's parents but he held his tongue for now. Instead he told Hotch that he wanted to be there when they questioned the bastards that had hurt Spencer and Hotch said that he could fix that.

The rest of the time that Rossi waited for the nurse to let him know that Spencer had talked to his mother Rossi fantasise about what he wish he could do to these bastards that had hurt HIS son and nearly killed him too!

He was just in a fantasy where he was slowly peeling the skin of the bastards when the nurse come and told him that Spencer was done with the phone.

Rossi thanked her and walk back to his son who didn't know that he was just that.

"Hello how were your mother?" he asked

"She had been worried but she is fine now," Spencer said smiling he was happy that he now know that his mom okay. He looked over at Rossi who had been acting bit strange since he had got the phone call earlier that day, he wanted to ask but something made him not.

"They have caught them," Rossi said "We have them Spencer, We have the bastards that did this to you and they will pay for it I promise."

Spencer smiled.

"I know you guys could do it," he said "Ehh Rossi it is something I have wanted to ask about but I have been too scared to ask."

"You can ask me anything," Rossi said

"How bad was I hurt?" Spencer asked and dreading the answered

"Spencer," Rossi said in a soft voice "You were hurt quite bad, your arms were broken but they are soon healed and the same for your legs, the left one is going to be fine but the right one… the right one I am so sorry kiddo but they had to amputate your right leg just below the knee they couldn't save it, I am so sorry kiddo."

Spencer lay there in the bed just listening to Rossi telling him how bad he had been hurt, and when he heard that one of his legs were gone from the knee and down tears started to well up in his eyes and he started to cry it was as if knowing what the damage had been broke the dam in him and he cried his heart out over all of it.

"Why?" He sobbed "Why did they do that to me?"

"I don't know Spencer," Rossi said oh how he wanted to pick the young man up in his arms and hug him tight and protect him against the world. This was not the first time he had this impulse to do just that even before he know that Spencer was his son, Rossi realised that he had always felt like he had to protect Spencer and after meet with his dad Will Reid the feeling just grow stronger.

But he know that he couldn't pick his son up not yet, so he did the next best thing he run his finger through Spencer's short hair and tried to comfort him as best as he could.

Spencer started to feel sleepy again.

"Rossi," he mumble half asleep already "Sometimes I wish that you were my daddy instead of Will."

Rossi looked down surprised over what Spencer just had said, he saw that the young man was already fast asleep.

"Oh how I wish I could tell you that I am you real daddy," He whispered just so loud that he himself could hear and kissed Spencer on his forehead just as his dad had done when he was little and sad.

Garcia come to take the next shift of Spencer watching.

"Hello my pretties," She said "I am here now so you can go to questions those horrible bastards that hurt our Junior G-Man."

Rossi nodded and said a goodbye to Spencer, Garcia walked with him out.

"Have you told him?" She asked

Rossi shook his head.

"No I don't think he can handle it now I will tell him when he is feel better," He said

He walk fast to his car and drove over to the HQ.

At the questioning room.

Hotch and Rossi sat on one side of the table and on the other side sat the man that had shot Reid.

"I am SSA Aaron Hotchner and this is SSA David Rossi, we are questioning Martin Benson on the assault and murder attempt on SSA Spencer Reid and nearly two hundred other people," Hotch said "We know that you did this, Spencer survival is going to be fine again."

Marin smiled

"Oh so he will be fine?" He asked "Well me and my friends will just have to visit him again and this time he will not be fine afterwards."

Martin laughed.

"We also know that you have not only killed and burn people before you have bribe police and threaten the difference shop owner around that area," Rossi said in what was barely a calm voice. He was closed to kill this bastard that had dared to touch a hair on his son's head.

Martin just kept laughing.

"You can't put that on me and my gang," He sneered "And when I get out of here I will find that kid again and this time we won't stop at just beating him, no he has a fine ass too and I have friends that would love to meet him and have some fun with him, if you want I can even film it for you. Good fun."

Rossi saw red and before Hotch could even react Rossi had thrown himself over the table grabbed the head of Martin and slammed it down into the metal table, the sound of Martin's nose breaking woke Hotch up and he with some help from Morgan manage to get Rossi out of the room before he could do more.

"IT'S MY SON YOU ARE TALKING ABOUT!" Rossi screamed while being dragged from the room "I WILL KILL YOU! YOU FUCKING BASTARD!"

"Hey Rossi calm down," Morgan said and with some difficulties he got the older man to sit down on a chair in his office "What was that about Spencer being you kid?"

Rossi groaned in his rage he had done what he didn't want to do, oh how stupid could he be?

"It is true," he said in a hoarse voice. "I found out earlier today, Garcia confirmed it, Please don't tell anyone Spencer don't know yet."

"I won't tell anyone," Morgan said.

In the room with Hotch and Martin.

"I will sue you for that," Martin screamed while holding his bleeding nose.

"For what?" Hotch asked "I do not remember anything happened here."

"Your idiot of a workmate assaulted me!" Marin screamed

"Not from what I saw," Hotch said with a cold voice "I saw a father who just found out that you were going to hurt his son, and if you sign this confession I will not by accident tell your new roommates what you like to do to kids."

Hotch was not kidding he had found out what this Martin Benson had done in his life and the list was disgusting.

Martin who was not so stupid sign the confession and was taken with the rest of his gang to jail in wait for his trial.

At Spencer's hospital room.

Spencer and Garcia was listening to the Hobbit when Spencer start to gasp for air.

"Garcia ….gasp…I… cough gasp….breathe….,"Spencer gasped and turn pale as a ghost before with a gasp his eyes rolled up so that only his whites showed in his eyes, soon after that he started to trash around white foam start to come from his mouth and nose blood started to drip from his mouth.

Garcia screamed and a nurse come in.

"His is having a seizure," the nurse called out and more nurses came running and took Spencer away leaving Garcia alone in an empty room shaken by what she had just watch happened the only think she could do was hug the stuffed dog she had given Spencer the day before.

She took up her phone and called the team.

"Hotchner," Hotch said and at first he could just hear someone crying and sobbing on the other side of the line. "Who is this?"

"Sorry it is me, boss Garcia," Garcia sobbed "Its Spencer he just had another Seizure and his mouth started foaming and his eye they rolled back and am so scared that he will die."

"Garcia baby girl shush," Morgan said when Hotch had heard that it was Garcia he had put her on loudspeaker. "We are on our way just stay put everything will be okay."

It was JJ and Emily that was there first.

Garcia sat on the chair hugging the stuffed dog beside the place where Spencer's bed had been before, tears were running down her cheeks.

"Penny," JJ called out and hugged her friend "Everything is going to be okay, Spence is a strong person, he will be fine."

Morgan got in to the room and had suddenly an arms full of Garcia.

Hotch and Rossi tried to find out how Spencer was and what had happened.

They found Doctor Thomas who said that he was going to tell them in a minutes as he still had a few other things to look to with Spencer before he was sure what it was that had happened.

So the duo walked into Spencer's room and sat down with the others and just waited.

Hotch turned to Rossi.

"What you said to Martin Benson is it true?" He asked in a low voice

Rossi just nodded.

"I was not supposed to tell anyone before I told Spencer," he said "But when he say those things about my son I just saw red."

"But how I thought you son died the same day he was born," Garcia said

"I thought so too," Rossi said.

"So when are you going to tell Spencer that you are his daddy?" Garcia said.

"I don't know," Rossi said "and I am worried how he will react to it. And what about Diana? I wonder if she know or not."

Doctor Thomas knocked on the doorframe he looked pale.

"Spencer has been poison," he said "And we have not yet found out by what or who. It is a poison I have never seen, we have an expert flying in and we can just hope that the expert will be here before it is too late"

"Can we see him?" Rossi asked.

Doctor Thomas nodded and the team follow him to another room where a group of doctors and nurse was trying to help a still trashing Spencer and then just as the team come to the room Spencer stopped trashing and a scream raised from his throat, it was scream of pure agony, before he once again started to trash.

"Is there anything you can give him for the trashing?" Garcia asked.

Doctor Thomas shook his head and told them that they had tried but it had just make it all worse.

The team could only stand and watch how Spencer trashing around while Nurses and Doctors tried to tie him down so that he wouldn't hurt himself and then he just went slack again. Blood was dripping from wound that he had in his trashing manage to reopen, his nose had started to bleed too and he must have bitten himself in the mouth and tongue as blood was dripping from the corner of his mouth too. Spencer gave a strangled gasp.

"His heart it is getting weaker!" one of the doctor called out. "We may lose him!"

End of Chapter.

And I am not done with that Martin Benson nor his gang they will pay that I promise you. And no I will not write anything like Martin said I don't write fic with that in.

Okay I have got a few comment about why Diana's name was on Spencer's chart and I realised that sadly you can't read my mind and that I forgot to explain why so here is the explanation:

No-one know that Spencer was not Diana's son and as the Doctor only ask for his mother's name and they thought that they already had the father name. And when they doctors check Rossi's blood against Spencer they didn't see the mother's DNA as they were not of important at that moment.

I hope you find the explanation good if not just ask and I will explain more.


	6. Chapter 5

5

"His heart it is getting weaker!" one of the doctor called out. "We may lose him!"

Those word nearly made Rossi's heart stop, he had just found his son that he thought had been dead for nearly thirty years and now he may lose him again.

Doctor Thomas order the BAU team to go back to Spencer's room and wait there, Hotch had to nearly drag Rossi with him.

Spencer was fight for his life and a part of him just wanted to give up and sleep.

His body was trashing around on the bed and the doctors had finally manage to bind Spence down on the bed.

Suddenly he gasp and everything when silence and they to the relief Spencer gasped again and again.

"His heart its beating too fast," a nurse said

In Spencer room his team sat and starred at each other how this could happened.

"It must be Martin," Morgan said "I mean he is the only one with a motive."

The other nodded.

Garcia started to cry again and hugged Spencer's stuffed dog.

It was first after nearly an hour that Doctor Thomas looked in.

"The Expert is here," He said "Spencer has a good chance now."

Everyone in the room looked a bit relieved over the news.

"I will have another talk with our dear friend Martin Benson," Hotch said and walk out of the room but just before he was gone he turn around "Let me know how Spencer is."

Five hours later and a lot of coffee, Doctor Thomas looked in again.

"Spencer will most likely wake up soon," he said sweat was shining on his forehead. "We think we have given him the right antidote."

A nurse followed the doctor with Spencer still unconscious and with tubs and wires to him.

"We nearly lost him a few times," an unknown man said "Hello I am doctor James Williams, nice to me you all."

"David Rossi," Rossi said "We the whole team want to thank you for saving our friend."

The two doctors left after checking that everything was as it should be with Spencer.

"Okay who want to stay?" Rossi asked "I am staying but I would not mind company."

In the end it was JJ who stayed with Rossi.

They talk for a bit and then both was fast asleep.

It was close to noon when Spencer finally open his eyes and looked around in his room, he remembered how he gasp for air and then the trashing and then only blackness.

A small cough caught Garcia's attention from her knitting.

"Oh Spencer your awake," she said and looked like she wanted to hug him but was afraid that she would hurt him.

"Ello Garcia," Spencer said in a weak voice "What happened?"

"Oh my poor baby, you were poison," Garcia said "You barley survived it."

It took Spencer a few seconds to let it all sink in someone had tried to kill him again, why that was the only thing that he could think of why him?

Tears started to run down his cheeks and a sob broke the silence and then another, Garcia jump from her chair and tried as good as she could to hug and comfort the young man who had been through so much in so short time.

A nurse come in and told them that she was to take the tubs and the wires from him as he was not needing them anymore.

The nurse also gave Spencer a mild sedative so that he was fast asleep again resting so that he would be getting better.

It was three day later and it was Hotch that was sitting reading the newspaper when Spencer woke that morning.

"Good morning Spencer," he said and looked at the young man "How are you feeling today?"

"I am a bit hungry," Spencer said smiling a bit just then the nurse come in with his breakfast semolina oatmeal and milk.

With some help from Hotch Spencer managed to eat most of the food by himself.

"How did it go with Benson?" Spencer asked after have lying back down against the pillows in his bed "Was it him that did the poisoning of me?"

"No we have check everything," Hotch said "He can't have done it and we have no idea at the moment who it could have been. Do you have any idea of who could have done this?"

Spencer shook his head in no, sure he just like the rest of the team had enemies but not someone that would poison him.

And he told Hotch that too and he agreed.

The rest of the time he and Spencer talk about other things about how Jack had been first in a spelling bee.

In another room at the same hospital

A man sat reading his newspaper he had no idea how close he had been to death.

You see this was the man that the poison was for, his name was Spencer Reilly and on the door it just stood S.R just as it did on our Spencer Reid's door.

At a café on the other side of the hospital the poisoner sat drank her coffee, she was sure she had killed the right man so when her phone ran and she saw that it was her boss she answered sure that the boss would be happy with her.

He wasn't at all happy no he was angry, the man that should have been dead was not and she had failed.

The woman nodded as her boss screamed down the phone at her.

"I will right this," she said "Please give me one more chance and he will be dead I promise."

And she got one more chance to kill the man that the boss was so mad at.

So as soon as the boss had ended the call the fake nurse started to plan her next move and how to kill the victim.

Spencer was so bored at the moment and just wanted to go home but the same thought made him scared too, how would he managed alone?

He was so deep in thought that he barely notice the man that come in to the room.

"Hello Spencer," the man said

Spencer jumped nearly a meter up in the air.

"Hi Rossi," Spencer said with a smile "You gave me a fright."

Rossi laughed and sat down on the chair beside Spencer's bed.

"How are you feeling today?" he asked his son.

"Better now," Spencer said "I do feel a bit sick but I think it will pass."

"Have you named it?" Rossi asked and nodded at the stuffed dog in Spencer's arms.

"Yes Sherlock," Spencer answered and hugged the dog, he did feel a bit silly hugging a stuffed toy but it gave him comfort and that was the only thing he cared about at the moment.

"That is a nice name," the older agent said and ruffled the little hair that Spencer had.

The two talked for a while until Spencer still weak from the poison fell asleep still hugging the now named Sherlock tightly, which made Rossi smile before he left and let Garcia and Morgan take over, he bend over and gave his long lost son a kiss on the forehead.

The fake nurse thought that she had got the perfect way to kill her target.

She walked down the hallway towards the room where her target was.

She knocked on the door and then walked in.

Morgan and Garcia had been talking about everything and anything when the knock on the door could be heard and then a nurse come in.

"Hello nurse," Morgan said smiling

"Hello, I am just going to look over the patient," she said also smiling.

The nurse went over to Spencer and after pretending to check the vitals she took up a syringe with something cloudy and she gave the shot to Spencer or she tried but Morgan had grabbed her arm and with a grip so tight it made the fake nurse drop the syringe which Garcia took and put in an evidence bag.

"Got you," Morgan growled "We checked the CCTV and saw you giving Spencer a shot that no one could say what it was for."

Garcia had already call the rest of the team and the security guard that was waiting for that call.

"My boss will kill you Spencer Reilly!" the fake Nurse screamed

"Spencer Reilly?" Morgan said as he put the handcuffs on the woman before him "His name isn't Spencer Reilly it is Spencer Reid."

The made the fake nurse stop struggle.

"Oh," she said "I am so sorry."

Spencer who had been woken up by the screaming stared at her.

"What happened and who is that?" he asked still sleepy.

"Sweetie that is the person who was trying to kill you," Garcia said "She took the wrong Spencer."

Spencer only said an oh and then he fell back to sleep.

The fake Nurse was taken away and Morgan and Garcia sat down and started to talk again.

The next morning was the first time that Spencer was allowed out of the bed and with his crutches he jumped around trying to get the hang on it with Hotch and JJ there to help him.

Spencer had just sat down on one of the chairs in the room when the nurse come in and asked Hotch and JJ to come with her as their cars had been park for a bit too long.

"Go you two I will wait and just rest till you are back," Spencer said smiling.

It was when his two friends had gone that another nurse come in to give him his pills for the day and help him back to the bed so that he could rest better and as some of the pill would make him a bit sleepy it would be best if he didn't try to go around.

"Hi Spencer," she said "How are you today?"

"I am good a bit stiff but I hope with practice I will get around soon," he said

The nurse nodded.

"It must be nice to have your dad helping you so much," she said

"My dad?" Spencer said confused "My dad haven't been here."

"Isn't David Rossi your dad?" the nurse said "It says so on your chart."

And she gave him said chart.

Spencer read the chart and then again.

"It can't be true," He said to the nurse "Rossi isn't my dad."

The nurse looked unsure for a second.

"Spencer," She said softly "When Mr Rossi gave blood we check for a numerous things and DNA matching is one of them, he is your father."

When Hotch and JJ come back he looked at them.

"Is this true?" he asked "Is Rossi really my father?"

Hotch and JJ didn't know what to say.

"Spence," JJ started but then just stood there.

Spencer couldn't believe it was Rossi really his dad?

He was so confused and just wanted to crawl back to bed and cry why did all this happened to him?!

Spencer was so confused and he did the only thing he could do he shut down totally and just stared out into the air not saying anything hardly blinking.

"Spencer!" JJ said and tried to make him response but nothing.

The end of chapter

So now Spencer knows.


	7. Chapter 6

6

Spencer was lying in bed starring up at the celling but it was like he didn't see anything he eyes was looking far away.

Beside his bed sat JJ and Hotch both trying to make any form of contact with him.

Spencer was in shock over the fact that Rossi was his father or mostly over everything that had happened to him and the last piece of information had just tipped him over the edge and into this still form of himself.

"Spence please talk to us," JJ pleaded seeing her friend like this scared her a lot.

"Spencer please tell us what you want," Hotch said he too was worried it seemed to him that Spencer had just shut down completely.

In the end they call Doctor Thomas who had looked after Spencer since he come in.

"So what's the matter?" he asked when he walked into the room.

Hotch told him about the fact that Spencer had just found out that the man he thought was his father was not and that his real father was his co-worker.

"He just shut down it seems," he said in the end "Can you help him doctor?"

Doctor Thomas nodded and walked over to Spencer and started examine him.

"He is fine physically but mentally am afraid Spencer has shut down to cope with everything the only thing we can do is wait and be there for him," the doctor said "I can't do anything from now it is Spencer who have to want to return to us. It may take time."

Doctor Thomas had to go soon after that.

"So what should we do?" JJ said

"We talk to him, so that he know that we are here for him," Hotch said.

And that was what they did for the rest of the visit they talk to Spencer who mostly just lied on his back and hugged his doggy, sometimes he would make a noise but often not.

JJ found it unsettling to see him like that, so she was a bit relived when Will called and asked if she would be home that night as Henry was missing her.

"Spence sweetie I have to go now Henry and Will is missing me," she said and kissed the still form of her friend on the forehead before she went home.

Hotch had to go home to but not wanting to leave Spencer alone he called Morgan and Prentiss to ask if they could be there, they could he did tell them about Spencer's condition and what the doctor had said.

"Hello kid," Morgan said as he sat down beside his friend but he got no answer from the young man in the bed.

"Hello Spencer," Prentiss said softly and stroke his hair but not even a blinking did she get.

"Well the doctor told us to talk to you," she said "So Derek and I are going to tell you what you have been missing at the BAU… Well first we have got a new coffee machine that makes this really good latte with caramel or chocolate, I bet you will love it. We haven't been on mission for a while and the ones we have done have been nearby."

"Yeah and Clooney has been to the vet nothing big really just he got bitten by another dog," Morgan said he really just wanted his friend back so that he could joke with him again. "Man I know that this must be hard for you but think on the bright side, Rossi is a great person and I think he could be a great father too."

Morgan and Prentiss stayed for a few hours till the visiting hours was over with a good nights and promise that they would be coming the next day again the two left Spencer alone.

Spencer had heard ever thing that his friends had said and a part of him wanted to "wake up" but another part just wanted to stay where he was deep inside his mind.

Spencer looked around in his mind, it may just be made up but what he saw was a big screen that played memories from his childhood.

Memory one

It was his first memory, he was around two and a half, and he and his mummy was playing with blocks that had letters on them.

"Look sweetie," his mom said and showed him seven blocks that read Spencer "That is your name can you say your name?"

"Spencer," the little boy said "Mummy looky I spell you name."

And he had there on his blocks was the name Diane spelled correctly.

His mummy had be so proud of him.

Memory two

This was not a happy memory, his parents fought and he was so scared, he didn't know what they were fighting about but he heard his dad scream at his mummy and his mummy scream at his dad and called him an insensitive idiot that would screw anything that moved. Spencer was hiding under his bed crying softly he wished that he hadn't told mummy that he had seen dad kissing the next door lady.

A loud sound of flesh hitting flesh and then mummy was crying, and steps was coming closer to his bed.

"Brat where are you!" a very angry dad screamed and pulled the cover of the little boy that was still crying under there.

"Stop that snivelling or I will," dad threatened him

Spencer tried to stop crying but he couldn't and his dad just got more and more angry.

He grabbed Spencer by his pyjamas shirt and lifted him into the air and gave the small boy a slap so that his nose started to bleed and then he just let go and Spencer fell and landed hard on his arm luckily he didn't break it but it was near.

This was the first time that his dad had hit him.

In the real world

Garcia sat beside her friend, she was telling him about the new book she had order for him as the writer was one of his favourite, but nothing not even a smile did she get.

Tears started to fill her eyes.

"Please Spencer wake up," she pleaded to him before she broke down and cried into her hands.

A hand landed on her head and for a second she thought that Spencer had woken up but when she looked up she saw that it was Rossi who also looked like he wanted to cry.

"Garcia kitten go and get something to eat I will sit here with him," he said smiling

Garcia nodded and left the room.

"Okay son," Rossi said softly "You need to wake up soon I miss you, I know I should have told you as soon as I learn the truth but I didn't want to put even more on your plate."

Rossi just sat the with his son's hand in his, then just for a second he thought he saw a smile on Spencer's face but then it was gone again.

Rossi decided to tell Spencer about his new family.

"Well I am sad to tell you that your biological mother is dead but that you already knew, Spencer I am not taking you away from your mom even if she is not your real mom she is the only one you know and neither am I taking you away from your dad, but we will talk about that when you wake up now I am going to tell you about my family and if you want your family too. First we have my mother, she have been looking forward to meet you or she will when I tell her about it. My dad sadly died a few years ago but he would be so proud of you, you see he is most likely the person you got your brains from he was brilliant. I have two sisters Rose and Lily my mother like flower name so lucky for me I was born a boy and that was my dad that named me, you real name would have been James David, James from my best friend when I was younger he was killed in the army and David after me and my dad. My sisters have ten kids between them most of them are grown up I think you even have two cousins your age or around that.

I have if you want a room for you at my house and you can stay there for as long as you want."

In Spencer's mind

Spencer had heard everything that Rossi his real dad had said.

Memory three

Spencer was as he was often doing this days reading in his room, then he heard the fighting but this time it ended faster and with his dad screaming that he didn't want anything to do with either Diana or her freak spawn and that they could for all he care die and then the door slammed shut and he was gone.

Spencer rubbed his sore ribs the he had got the other day when his dad had been in a bad mood which he was often this days.

Memory four

This time it was of his mom when she had a good day, they were reading together while eating cookies that they had baked the day before.

"Oh Spencer my special boy," Diana said softly and run her fingers through her son's hair "You are so clever."

Spencer looked up at his mom and smiled a big smile where one of his front teeth were missing.

"I love you mummy," he said

Diana kissed his head and hugged him tight.

"And I love you," she said into his hair.

Spencer looked fondly on the last scene and he missed his mom more than anything that moment.

Memory five

"Who are you?" an angry voice woke the now eleven year old Spencer

"It's me mom, Spencer," He said trying to not sound as scared as he was.

"No my Spencer is sleeping in his crib upstairs," Diana said and tried to hit Spencer with the broom "Get out or I will call the police on you!"

Spencer manage to run out of the house.

He stopped and looked back and sigh his mom must have forgotten her tablets again.

Sometimes he wished for just a second that he had a parent that would care for him and not the other way around, he know he had a dad of course he know that and he also know that that dad he walk out on them and before that he had been abusive.

In the real world a tear run down Spencer's cheek.

Rossi who had been thinking snapped out of the thoughts when he saw the tear.

"Son I mean Spencer are you waking up?" he asked hopefully but got nothing back. "Please wake up we all miss you."

In Spencer's mind place.

Spencer wanted more and more to wake up but something stopped him.

He turned to the screen.

Memory six

It was about a month after Emily's death and Spencer was just not himself he had taken a sabbatical to be away from the team he just couldn't handle it.

He just woken up from a nightmare, a nightmare he had had before but it had been a while now, and his whole body was screaming for the numbness he would feel if he just had some dilaudid. Just then the phone rang.

"Hello," Spencer said with a weak voice he just wanted to be numb again not feel anything of the pain from losing a friend.

"Hello," Rossi said "I am free today and I was thinking that we could do something, like I heard there was a book fair in the local library."

Spencer just wanted to say no and end the call but something made him say yes.

They had had fun and for those few hours he had forgotten everything and the need for the drug was nearly gone.

Memory seven

It was shortly after the case where JJ had told him off for being mad at her and Emily for faking Emily's death.

Spencer was sitting staring down at his mug with coffee he was really not in the mood for anything.

Why wasn't HE allowed to be mad?

A hand landed on his shoulder and when he looked up he saw that it was a smiling Rossi.

"Hey kiddo," he said "Want to talk about why you are trying to kill that mug with coffee?"

Spencer just shrugged a bit not really in the mood for talking at all.

But somehow Rossi managed to make him talk and he had listen to him not telling him that he should just get over it, no Rossi had listen and told him that he had a right to feel this way. He had made Spencer feel better.

Later that night when Spencer was nearly asleep he thought back on it and for a second he wondered if that was how it was to have a real dad, a dad that makes time for you and listen to you. And that are always there for you.

And Spencer wished that David Rossi was his father and not William Reid.

Memory eight

Spencer looked through the window at the world around him, it was still turning.

He felt that it shouldn't be turning, not now when his mentor Gideon was dead, Gideon had been one of the first, after his mom, which had seen him for just him. Gideon had help him when he had started at BAU. Spencer couldn't believe that he had dead not just died he had been murdered.

"Spencer do you want some ice cream?" Rossi asked from the kitchen.

Rossi had more or less kidnapped the young man, he had told his young friend that for the night and maybe longer Spencer were to stay with him.

Rossi know that Spencer had had a special bond with Gideon and that he young man needed someone to look out for him at the moment.

That night before he went to sleep Rossi had looked in on the sleeping or so he thought Spencer.

"Good night Spencer," he had whispered before he had gone to bed.

Spencer who had been awake for it he smiled and once again wished that David Rossi was he dad, Gideon had never been the father material no he had been more of a mentor or a good friend, Rossi had always been more of a father for Spencer.

In the real world

Rossi was still sitting beside his son, now reading one of Spencer's books that Garcia had read to him when she had been there.

A movement caught his eyes, Spencer had closed his eyes and then open them.

He was finally Waking up Rossi didn't know what to do, should he call the nurse or even the doctor?

Spencer slowly woke up and when he saw Rossi he smiled.

"Good morning buddy," Rossi said softly unsure of what would happen now.

So how will Spencer react to Rossi?


End file.
